Eternamente en tu corazón
by Aphan
Summary: Taichi está listo para partir a la Universidad y decide hacerlo en Nueva York. Ahí encuentra a una niña rica que le ha robado el corazón y debe ayudarla a poner los pies en la Tierra, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...
1. Tiempo de partir

Heme aquí, las 3:30am xD y yo de ocurrente escribiendo

_Heme aquí, las 3:30am xD y yo de ocurrente escribiendo. En fin, es una historia que ideé hace rato. Creo que solo sirvo para –intentar- escribir Michi's. Romance, drama, asdf. Esta historia está basada en una reflexión que escuché hace muchos años, pero se me ocurrió aplicarla en una historia n.ñ Well, espero les guste._****

--  
Eternamente en tu corazón.  
Cap. 1

Una tarde tranquila en algún lugar del país del sol naciente, 3 amigos que se conocían de toda la vida charlaban. Era el año en el que los tres debían tomar caminos separados para cumplir sus sueños: era el año de ingreso a la universidad.

- Así que … ¿Por fin te decidirás por el diseño de modas?- preguntó el joven rubio.

- Si. Realmente de niña nunca creí que terminaría haciendo esto, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho y creo que he encontrado mi verdadera vocación.- Respondió Sora, la única chica entre los tres.

- ¿Quién diría? – Comenté.- Toda esa fuerza con la que solías patear los balones se convirtió en algo demasiado femenino.

- Eso era cuando éramos niños, es hora de crecer. – Respondió.- ¿Y tu, Yamatto? ¿Ya haz decidido?

- Siempre pensé que la música era mi pasión. No sé si logre tener éxito con mi banda, pero me entregaré a ella. –Mencionó.- Aún si no me convierto en una estrella musical, seré músico.

- Para mí siempre serás mi única estrella.- Le dijo Sora mientras lo abrazaba.

Hacía ya algo de tiempo que ellos dos empezaron a salir y, al parecer las cosas marchaban bien. Me alegraba por ellos, pero igual me sentía un bicho raro al ser el mal tercio cuando estábamos juntos. El suertudo de Matt con su éxito con las chicas, ¿y yo qué?... Bueno, "¿Quién necesita a las mujeres?" Esa era la frase que me animaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Taichi?- Me preguntó mi amigo.- ¿Sigues indeciso?

Esa era la pregunta que me atormentaba unos días antes, pero después de haberlo meditado, creo que tenía una decisión. Decidir qué estudiar ha de ser la decisión más difícil de toda la vida, pero era hora de hacerlo. No sabía si era la más acertada, pero me convencía más que otra.

- No, ya me decidí.- Respondí.- Pero no podré estudiar aquí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Sora.

- A Estados Unidos, en Nueva York. Estudiaré relaciones internacionales, pero tengo que hacerlo allá. Y cuando me gradúe viajaré mucho por todo el mundo.- Les dije, mostrando mi cara de entusiasmo.

- Vaya, Nueva York está muy lejos, pero es lo mejor para ti.- Dijo Yamatto.

- Si, me costó decidirme, pero iré.- Añadí.- He oído que dan becas a deportistas destacados, por eso he entrenado un poco más últimamente.

- Eso lo explica todo- Dijo Sora mientras reía discretamente. - ¿Cuándo te vas?

- No sé, creo que en una semana comienzan los exámenes. Debo averiguar bien eso, así que ya me voy, le pedí a mi madre que averiguara por mi, espero que me haya conseguido alguna información… Bien, nos vemos! .- Me despedí.

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre me recibió con buenas noticias. Había llamado por teléfono a las oficinas de la Universidad para preguntar sobre las becas deportivas y los estudiantes internacionales. Al parecer todo pintaba bien.

- Dicen que sí tienen becas, pero solo tienen 30. Sin embargo les conté sobre ti y están interesados en conocerte- Dijo.- De verdad tendrás que esforzarte si quieres obtenerla.

- Si, estoy conciente de eso, mamá.- Le sonreí.- He estado esforzándome desde hace ya tiempo.

- ¡Aaaay!.- Exclamó mientras me abrazaba, creo que iba a comenzar a llorar.- Mi hijo está creciendo.

--

Me preparé todo lo que pude. Era hora de ir a Nueva York a hacer mi examen y debía ir totalmente listo. Hice mi maleta para unos cuantos días y salí de Japón.  
Realmente nunca había salido de ahí, asi que todo lo que venía de ese momento en adelante, sería una experiencia nueva para mí…


	2. Valentino

Eternamente en tu corazón

Eternamente en tu corazón  
Cap. 2

Dos semanas después de mi primer visita a la Universidad de Nueva York, estaba (casi) listo para irme. Me habían aceptado y ya había conseguido lugar donde vivir por mi cuenta… eso era lo que me ponía nervioso. Dejaría mi casa, a mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana para empezar una vida totalmente nueva. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que me carcomía por dentro: ¿Sobreviviré por mi cuenta? … No. Me di cuenta de que era absurdo preguntarme esas tonterías, yo era capaz de lograr todo lo que me proponía. Con eso mis nervios huyeron y mi emoción subió.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano. Mi madre me preparó un desayuno casero (el último en mucho tiempo). Después, todos me acompañaron al aeropuerto.

- Hijo, que tengas mucha suerte y espero que todo vaya bien allá. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y haznos sentir orgullosos.- Dijo mi padre.

- Que te vaya muy bien, hermano.- Mencionó Kari.- Pero no te olvides de llamar a casa y de volver en vacaciones, te voy a extrañar…

Mi madre solo se dedicó a llorar. No sé si de felicidad o de tristeza, bueno, ¿quién entiende a las mujeres?

Después de haber esperado casi 2 horas, llegó la hora de abordar. A pesar de que ya había subido en un avión, algo lograba ponerme nervioso pero tuve que ignorarlo. Nunca olvidaré ese viaje tan largo. Atravesar el mundo de un continente a otro totalmente distinto fue muy cansado.

Cuando por fin llegué a lo que sería mi hogar por unos años, no supe si debí sentir miedo o felicidad. Nueva York es una ciudad; típico, toda la gente iba a prisa, casi tanto como los latidos de mi corazón aquella vez. Sin embargo yo no sabía si podía adaptarme a su ritmo.

Tomé un taxi el cual me llevó hasta mi nuevo departamento. Fue algo tardado gracias al tráfico, así que el taxista comenzó a charlar conmigo; creo que no era mucho más viejo que yo.

- No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?- Me preguntó.  
- ¿Se nota mucho? Jaja  
- Algo. Es que me di cuenta porque no haz dejado de mirar por la ventana con cara de asombro, ¿de dónde vienes?  
- De Japón…  
- Vaya, eso es muy lejos. Yo nací en México, pero llevo casi toda mi vida viviendo aquí. ¿Vienes a estudiar?  
- Si, la mejor opción que encontré fue venir hasta acá.- Le dije.  
- Suerte, yo siempre quise ser músico, pero es algo muy difícil.- Me comentó.  
Diciendo eso, recordé a Yamatto y que debía llamarle por teléfono.

Seguí hablando con el taxista hasta que pude llegar a mi destino. Lo que todo hombre desea cuando es adolescente: departamento de soltero. Por un momento olvidé que venía a matarme de tareas y trabajos y me tiré en la cama que había ahí. ¿Cuántas noches me esperaban ahí? Se que sueno como un pervertido, pero qué puedo hacer! Soy un hombre.

Más tarde llamé a casa. Se notaba que esperaban mi llamada, porque contestaron muy rápido.

- ¿Bueno? – respondió una voz, era Hikari.  
- Kari-chan!  
- Hermano! Al fin llamaste! ¿Cómo estuvo todo?  
- Muy bien, cansado, pero bien … ¿cómo están allá?  
- Todo bien, no está Papá porque aquí es de mañana y está trabajando y mamá salió a hacer compras. No pensó que llamarías en este momento, supongo… - rió.- Y ¿cómo es allá?  
- A lo poco que he visto, una ciudad normal, pero hay mucha clase de gente diferente. Hay mucho tráfico, tarde mucho para llegar a mi departamento…  
- ¿Tienes departamento? ¿cómo es?- preguntó curiosa.  
- Pues… no es algo muy extraordinario. Tiene el tamaño justo para mí, se ve vacío porque acabo de llegar, pero con el tiempo se irá llenando de basura, tu sabes, jaja.  
- Supongo, jaja.  
- Oye, ya tengo que irme, volveré a llamar en un rato para hablar con mamá y papá. Les avisas que ya llegué estoy bien y que llamaré. Te cuidas, ¿ok?- comencé a despedirme (estaba anocheciendo y tenía que ir a comprar algo de cenar).  
- Está bien, igual tú…  
- Adiós, Hikari.  
- Adiós hermano…

Me puse mis tenis para ir a buscar algo de comer. No conocía bien los alrededores, pero debía comenzar a familiarizarme. Me habían contado que suelen asaltarte a esas horas, pero me arriesgué… además no llevaba nada de valor.  
Encontré una tienda donde vendían distintos tipos de comida. Pedí una especie de sándwich además de llevar algo de leche y jugo con unos huevos para el desayuno.

Terminé de pagar y me dirigía de nuevo a mi nuevo hogar, cuando no muy lejos pude ver (y escuchar) a una chica gritar. Era un grito agudo que parecía pedir ayuda; ví cómo un maleante le arrebató su bolso y ella no podía defenderse. No supe qué hacer, pero como mi instinto de heroísmo me impulsó, arrojé mis compras y corrí buscando alcanzar al malhechor, gritándole:

- Hey! Matte-yo!! .- Cosa que no creí que entendería, pues era poco probable que supiera japonés…

Afortunadamente tenía una buena condición física y no me fue difícil llegar a él. No llevaba un arma, pero intentó detenerme con golpes; uno de ellos me dio en el labio, lo que me hizo enfurecer más y se lo devolví en el estómago, aprovechando el momento para arrebatarle lo que había robado. Después de eso, huyó sin éxito de recuperarlo.

Ahora solo quedaba regresar a buscar a la víctima para regresárselo. No sabía mucho de bolsos, pero parecía ser algo muy costoso, pues llevaba una insignia de la marca, un tal "Valentino". ¿Los hombres pueden diseñar bolsos?- me pregunté.  
Cuando llegué al lugar de los hechos, estaba la chica, quien me había hecho el favor de encargarse de mi mercancía… aunque los huevos terminaron rotos junto con la botella de jugo.  
Volteé a ver a la agredida. Iba muy "bien vestida". De esas niñas que siempre están vistiendo ropas caras porque creen que las hacen valer más… "Superficial", pensé. Se veía como que no le afectaría perder un bolso, pues seguramente podrá comprarse otro igual o mejor. Lamento ser tan rudo… pero esa fue la primera impresión que me dio. Sin embargo, yo de buena gente le devolví su bolso.  
Aquella joven se encontraba en el piso, parecía algo agitada. Talvez asustada, pues recuerdo muy bien como llevaba una mano a su pecho, como intentando tranquilizar a su corazón.

Me acerqué para ayudarla a levantarse y si, su respiración se notaba acelerada y sus ojos expresaban preocupación. Le ayudé a ponerse de pié y le pregunté si se encontraba bien.

- Gracias … - dijo, mostrando en su rostro que se sentía fuera de lugar.- Nunca me había tocado que alguien se tomara esa molestia … - sonrió.

No la había visto bien, pero cuando me acerqué a ella pude notar que se trataba de una chica nada fea. Su piel se veía tan lisa, llevaba su cabello castaño medio suelto, pero bien acomodado. Sin embargo, nada me llamó más la atención que sus ojos: eran de un color miel… seguramente la miel más dulce que existe en este planeta.

- De… nada.- Pude decir torpemente después de haberme clavado un rato en su mirada.- No te preocupes…  
- Por tu acento parece que no eres de aquí…- sonrió, cambiando su expresión radicalmente a como se encontraba unos momentos antes.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Enserio mi inglés sonaba tan mal?- Pensé.-  
- Me llamo Taichi Yagami, y no, no soy de aquí. Soy japonés …  
- ¡¿Enserio?!- respondió apresuradamente.- Yo viví allá cuando era niña. Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.- Mencionó extrovertidamente.  
- Vaya, Tachikawa-san.- sonreí.- ¿por qué andabas sola en la calle? No conozco mucho aquí, pero parece ser una ciudad poco segura, jaja…  
- No es nada segura, y menos para chicas indefensas como yo.- Vaciló.  
- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a donde vas? – sugerí. Aclaro que no lo hice con la intención de coquetear, realmente no me parecía seguro para que una mujer caminara sola por las calles (juro que lo hubiese hecho a pesar de que fuera una mujer mayor, o un anciano indefenso… jajaja).  
- Ehh… no te preocupes. Hiciste tu acción del día, gracias de nuevo.- Respondió. Sacó del bolso que le acababa de devolver un papel y una pluma y vi que anotaba algo.- Llámame un día de estos. Te devolveré el favor… - Sonrió.

Después de eso dio media vuelta y se fue de regreso en su camino.  
Me dediqué a observar cómo se iba. No quise profundizar mucho, pues seguramente no quería nada conmigo, se veía de nivel económico alto… es algo que me daba un poco de miedo. Lástima que era tan bonita, además venía de donde yo.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y volví a la tienda a comprar más mercancía de la que había perdido. Luego volví a mi nuevo departamento a cenar y a descansar. Fue un día cansado…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perdón por no haberlo subido xDD. Ya lo había escrito, pero por cuestiones ajenas a mi fuerza de voluntad (ajá) no lo subí :D… gracias por sus reviews ;u; que bueno que les gustó la miseria de primer capítulo… bueno, ahí nos leemos :3 …


	3. Coincidencia

Eternamente en tu corazón  
Cap. 3

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté, no reconocí a primera vista el lugar donde me encontraba. Era la primera noche que dormía ahí, después de haber pasado toda mi vida dentro de la comodidad de mi casa, acostumbrado siempre a la misma habitación, la cama … el desayuno hecho por mamá. Eso si que me haría falta. No es lo mismo cuando te levantas de la cama con todas tus fuerzas para buscar algo que comer a cuando lo hacías gracias a tu mamá, quien ya te tenía algo rico para comer como premio por haberte levantado. Eso me hizo sentir nostalgia.

Eran como las 9:00 AM, se podría decir que no era muy tarde, pero me sentí culpable por no haberme despertado antes y salir a ejercitarme. No era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, pero debía empezar si quería tener éxito en el futbol, además quería mantenerme sano. Tuve que posponerlo para la mañana siguiente… Ese día debía ir a la Universidad a pagar la inscripción. Me alisté y salí de mi departamento; no comí nada porque se me hacía tarde, además pensé en ir a comer algo por ahí.

Caminé por las calles, todas llenas de toda clase de gente. Pero no me iba a acobardar; aunque me asustaba un poco, a la vez me emocionaba porque ahora sería solo yo, era mi hora.

Antes de llegar a la caseta de pago, un tablero con las fechas de pruebas de todos los equipos llamó mi atención, vi como estaba ahí un sujeto que parecía más grande que yo, pegando otro papel. Me acerqué ahora yo y era la hoja del equipo de soccer.

-¿Te interesa? – Me preguntó. Su rostro se veía de unos 20 y algo años, me sacaba algunos 5 o 10 cm de estatura, qué se yo.  
- De hecho, tengo una beca deportiva de futbol soccer.- Respondí.  
- ¿Eres de primero?.- Sonrió burlonamente.- Nunca te había visto por aquí, pero déjame darte la bienvenida. Soy Allen, el capitán del equipo. ¿Qué posición juegas?  
- Delantero…  
- Yo también.- Respondió.- Y si no eres bueno no podrás jugar en el equipo principal, novato.- Me miró con arrogancia.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando algo interrumpió, bueno, mejor dicho, alguien. Se trataba de una chica que iba a buscar al tal Allen y, a quien por azares del destino, yo ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer…

- ¡Amor!.- Llegó con energía.- No te encontré en tu casa, así que supuse que estabas aquí. ¿Olvidaste tu celular? Te llamé y no me contestaste.- Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.  
- Mimi…

Me alejé de ahí antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que ya nos habíamos encontrado, pues era un momento de… ¿pareja? "Demonios" pensé. La chica linda estaba apartada. "Bleh, ya que"- pensé, y me dediqué a mi asunto: inscribirme. Mientras la secretaria me daba un bonche de papeles por firmar, no pude evitar voltear a ver al par de recién conocidos. Se podía sentir un aire tenso, además de que ambos levantaban la voz de vez en cuando, o sea, discutían.  
Yo seguí en lo mío, intentando tomarme mucho tiempo para poder ver qué pasaba y de paso, si podía, saludar a mi paisana de Nueva York.

Unos diez minutos después, el sujeto había dejado la escena y observé cómo la chica de ojos miel estaba sentada en una de las bancas que había ahí, con el rostro cubierto y la cabeza agachada.

No sabía si era buena idea acercarme, pero algo dentro de mí me impulsó a hacerlo.

- Hola…

Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse conmigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no estaba llorando (al menos no tanto como yo creí), sus ojos bonitos se empañaron por una capa de tristeza. Observé que una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su pecho del lado izquierdo, como si literalmente hubiesen destrozado su corazón.

- Lo siento, creo que es mal momento… - me disculpé, al ver que no dijo una palabra.  
- Hola.- forzó una sonrisa.- Tu eres el chico de anoche, que coincidencia, Taichi.  
Me sorprendió que recordara mi nombre.  
- Ajá… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me miró a los ojos y después de un silencio largo, me respondió.

- Si, me pasa todo el tiempo. Además se olvida rápido.- Sonrió, como si esos segundos de silencio le hubieran bastado para reponerse.- Terminó conmigo, dice que se encontró otra. Más bonita, que no lo acose tanto y seguramente más lista que yo. Mierda, siempre caigo en lo mismo, soy tan idiota…  
- Idiota lo será el.- Le dije. En realidad no sé por qué lo dije, pero supongo que funcionaba de consuelo.  
- Ja, ¿por qué lo dices? – Me miró.- ¿Lo conoces?  
- No, realmente no lo sé. Pero creí que serviría para hacerte sentir mejor.- Me reí. Pude observar cómo su expresión se tranquilizaba, pero su mano seguía ahí, sobre su corazón.

- Ahhh, pues sí, él es el idiota. – Volvió a sonreír, convenciéndome más.- ¿Estudias aquí?- Me preguntó, cambiando de tema.  
- Si, vine a pagar.- Metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones.- Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de llamarte, jaja.  
- Tienes suerte, supongo.  
- ¿Suerte?  
- Si, porque si no te hubiera visto, no hubiera podido recibir tu llamada. Cambio de novio tanto como de teléfono, literalmente. – Rió, divertidamente. – Esta tarde iré a comprar uno nuevo…  
- Wow, y ¿por qué es eso? Realmente has de tener dinero, jaja.  
- ¿Insinúas que soy inestable?.- Me miró con cara de molesta.  
- Sip.- respondí de manera de broma.  
- Bueno, tienes razón… pero qué importa, siempre salen con algo nuevo, así que hay que estar actualizándose. – Dijo, mientras empezábamos a caminar fuera del campus, a lo largo de todo el estacionamiento.  
- Interesante filosofía de vida, jajaja.- Comenté.  
- Ya ves, Taichi…

Aún sentía raro que me llamara por mi nombre, pues yo no sé por qué demonios, no me atrevía a llamarla por el suyo. Era como si se sintiera cómoda conmigo, lo que, sinceramente no me molestaba mucho. Simplemente lo sentía extraño.

- ¿Te molesta? – Preguntó, al mismo tiempo se detuvo. Me detuve yo también y volteé a verla.  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- De hablarte por tu nombre.- Dijo. ¿Qué podía leerme el pensamiento? Ya iban dos veces que decía justamente lo que estaba pensando…

- No tengo ningún problema con mi nombre, ¿tu lo tienes… Mimi?.- Y esa fue la primera vez que lo hice.

- En lo absoluto.- Sonrió con suavidad.- Y… ¿a dónde vas? – Preguntó.  
- No sé, creo que a desayunar …  
- ¿Tan tarde y apenas desayunando?- Se burló.- Eso no está bien, tengo que llevarte a comer algo antes de que mueras de hambre.- Diciendo esto, se invitó a acompañarme a desayunar, comer… lo que sea.

- ¿No te importa? – Le pregunté, curioso.  
- Para nada. Será interesante conocerte, amigo japonés. Vamos Taichi Yagami.- Me dijo, tomándome del brazo para guiarme a donde fuera que fuéramos, con los ánimos muy bien puestos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Puedo explicarlo…… bueno, no u.u. Otra vez mi tardanza xD dios mío. Ando corta de imaginación, pero lo voy a seguir porque nunca termino nada T.T gracias por estar al pendiente, saludos n.n… y lamento la poca extensión tambien D: … los compensaré _


End file.
